The Domination Theory
by fallenangel7386
Summary: This takes place in AU kinda, just no Amy and Sheldon. Sheldon is a little OOC but not too much. Sheldon has a secret. This is my first fan fic. It is unbeta'd. I own nothing but the plot of the story. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Chapter 3 is up! *sigh* Sorry for the delayed chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Cooper has never been a man to get social conventions but since knowing Penny he has learned and adapted to her chaos. Sheldon Cooper has a secret; a secret he has never told anyone not even verbalized it himself. Most days this secret wasn't difficult to keep under control but when Penny would come into his apartment with her skimpy clothes and bubbly smile Sheldon would have to fight this secret.

At first it started out with Sheldon noticing the way Penny's legs looked in her short shorts. An image flashed before him of her bent over and all he could see is her beautiful tan legs. He had to shake it off as an unfortunate biological response to seeing her in those garments she calls shorts. The next thing he noticed was the way her breast would bounce when she giggled. That instant he saw her bent over; breast jiggling asking for more from him. Sheldon instantly shrieked and ran off to his room.

Sheldon could not get it out of his head how he just wanted to control every part of her. He wanted to dominate her in every way. He couldn't even handle speaking to her without wanting to dominate her, so he did the only thing he could do and that was to ignore everything that was causing the issue. So Sheldon started ignoring Penny at all cost even go to the point of avoiding her.

Penny starts to notice Sheldon getting very rigid any time she would come near him or even in the same room as him. She was determined to figure out what was going on in the beautiful mind of his. Penny only wanted to find out what she had done to change him to a point where he was barely talking to her.

"Sheldon, sweetie can we talk?" Penny said hoping for just a simple yes…

"Penny you of all people know that you can talk, you should have said may we talk?"

"Okay Sheldon, may we talk?"

"Of course, I assume you have a desired topic in which you are going to converse with me."

"Yes I do Sheldon." Penny said. She thought she might as well take the bull by the horns and just flat out ask him what she did.

"Sheldon, what did I do to make you not want to talk to me anymore?"

"Penny, we are conversing right this moment, what makes you think that we no longer communicate?" Sheldon says with restraint and trying to not burst out his secret.

"Sheldon! I know we are talking right now but I mean over the last couple weeks you completely avoid talking to me and when you do, you're cold and abrupt." Penny yelled, her skin flushed.

Sheldon almost couldn't contain himself. "Penny it isn't any of your concern."

"The HELL it isn't any of my concern. IT INVOLVES ME! Sheldon, what did I do so horrible that made you hate me?" Penny's anger died out and she started to cry.

"Penny you didn't do anything, it is just something I have to do to maintain my balance and schedule."

"So you can't talk to me anymore because I am doing something to prevent that. That is ridiculous Sheldon, sweetie I always take into account your schedules even if I do tease you a bit for them. I would never want you to stop talking to me because I was doing something wrong. I want you to tell me, please Sheldon, Please?" Penny begged fearing she was losing her best friend. She got down on her knees in front of Sheldon and begged for him to tell her.

Sheldon just sat in his spot staring at her and trying to control himself.

"Moonpie, sweetie, I will do anything to keep you as my friend, my best friend." Penny sobbed.

"Penny only Meemaw can call me that. " Sheldon says completely ignoring Penny's attempts of getting the truth or a resolution out of him.

"Penny, I think it would be best if you no longer came over to the apartment." Sheldon said as coldly as he could muster, noticing it hurt him more than he ever thought possible.

"Why Sheldon?! Why would it be best for you?" Penny nearly yelled.

"You are an unnecessary distraction to obtaining my ultimate goal in life; now please remove yourself from my apartment and life." Sheldon said trying to ignore the hurt in his chest he was feeling.

Penny just burst into more tears and ran out the apartment not even closing the door. She wanted to get away from the humiliation as quickly as possible.

Sheldon tries and fails at focusing on his whiteboard. His breathing is short and he cannot control the overwhelming feeling of crying. He sits in his spot to regain some sense of normalcy but it fails. He feels like his stomach and heart was just stomped on. This time it wasn't because of a bully, it was because Sheldon Cooper, PH D made the most logical decision for his life and goals and this time he doesn't think it was the right one.

Penny slammed her door and slid down the door sobbing. She just lost her best friend and even though she never said the words out loud her one true love. She was happy just being Sheldon's friend even if what she really wanted was to be his and only his. Penny couldn't understand what was going or what she did to make Sheldon hate her but her heart was shattered and nothing but Sheldon could fix it.

2 weeks passed before Penny ran into Sheldon since that night. Sheldon stiffened at the sight of his neighbor. None of his feelings changed despite avoiding her like the plague. Penny looked different, she didn't look like her normal happy self and she lost about 15lbs like she hasn't been eating. This unnerved Sheldon more than his own feelings. Penny was fading away and it was his entire fault.

Penny saw Sheldon stiffen when he saw her. She was so sad she over losing her best friend all she did was go to work and come home. Most of the time she forgot to eat, so she was losing too much weight. She just wanted to run up to him and hug him but she couldn't do that anymore. So she just did a sad smile to him and went into her apartment.

The other guys noticed this for the last couple weeks that their friends were no longer themselves not to mention not even speaking. They tried to get Sheldon to tell them what had happened but Sheldon said it wasn't any of their concern. They let it slide until they saw what it was doing to Penny.

"Sheldon I know you said it wasn't any of our concern with what happened between you and Penny but it is hurting her more than I think either of you are admitting. You have to fix this and you have to do it soon or you will lose Penny forever." Leonard said not understanding the weight of his words.

"Well if you must know her friendship served as a distraction from my work and I let it go on for far too long." Sheldon said arrogantly but his eyes slightly twitched.

"Sheldon if that was even remotely true you would have gotten rid of all the people in your life that you consider friends and acquaintances but you haven't. So what is really going on? I will not stop asking until I get an answer and if I have to I will call your mother to sort this out!" Leonard said with absolute resolve.

Sheldon sighed.

"Well okay, Leonard but this isn't something I am very comfortable admitting to anyone let alone aloud." Sheldon said.

"Okay Sheldon take your time." Leonard said hoping he would finally know what was going on with his two best friends.

"Well I have noticed for quite some time that when Penny is around me I get this overwhelming need to fix any issue she has. I dislike it very much when she is sad and have no understanding on how to comfort her. I always want to make her smile and laugh. It is really concerning because it takes all my time up not even allowing my mind to focus on my work." Sheldon said omitting the part where he wants to dominate Penny in every way imaginable.

"Okay." Leonard said realizing his best friend was in love and couldn't or wouldn't admit it.

"Sheldon you have to realize that you have feelings for Penny." Leonard said.

"I most certainly do not!" Sheldon said not very convincingly.

"Sheldon, do not make me call your mother. She will know you are lying." Leonard threatened.

"Fine, it's true I do have feelings for Penny, unreturned feelings." Sheldon sighed defeated.

"Sheldon have you even told Penny this?" Leonard asked.

"Well of course not, why would I do something so stupid? I am not stupid therefore I would not tell her this. She does not return these feelings so it would just be an embarrassment on my part." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, you may never know unless you tell her. Jesus Sheldon! Look at her and what these last 2 weeks have done to her. She is wasting away because you shoved her out of YOUR life, not the others but yours!" Leonard yelling realizing that Sheldon made a horrible mistake.

"But Leona…." Sheldon tried saying.

"No Sheldon, you will fix this and fix your friendship with her. You both need to know the truth whatever it may be. Trust me Sheldon even if she doesn't share the same type of feelings you two will always be in each other's lives." Leonard said finally reaching Sheldon.

Sheldon finally realizing what a huge colossal mistake he had made with Penny, he marched across the hall determined to fix it.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny"

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny"

She heard him knocking his signature knock with her name at the end. She decided to wait till he finished then she was going to let him know how much he hurt her.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny"

Sheldon hoped that Penny would answer and give him a chance to explain everything and even apologize for this mistake. He was nervous and terrified that he had already ruined his friendship forever.

Penny slowly opened the door and saw Sheldon standing nervous and terrified. Penny was ready to go Nebraska on his ass but saw the look in Sheldon's eyes and all that anger was washed away.

"Penny, may I come in?" Sheldon whispered.

"Yah sure Sheldon." Penny said.

"Penny I would like discuss these last couple weeks and I would like to have my say without interruption." Sheldon said.

"Okay just as long as I get a chance to have my say." Penny demanded as she sat on the couch.

"Of course Penny." Sheldon said quickly still standing keeping his distance away from Penny.

"Well first off you were correct that the issue was involving you but it was mostly on my part. I am sorry I have pushed you away and hurt you. I know I have told you this before but you have and will always be my best friend. I am dealing with... These feelings that I have never had before." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon…" Penny gasped.

"Penny please let me finish before I lose my nerve to tell you everything I had planned to." Sheldon said

Penny just nodded, agreeing to be silent for him to finish.

"The only logical decision to my problem was to push the focus of it away, which in my case is you Penny. I knew at the time I was running from my problems but I again have never dealt with these types of feelings." Sheldon stopped and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I have come to the conclusion that I made the wrong choice. I was selfish in my decision to distance myself away from you. I never took into account your feelings and for that I am sorry. I also did this to prevent myself heartbreak. Penny, I have come to realize that I may harbor feelings for you. These feelings are of the romantic sense." Sheldon said like he was running out of air.

"May I speak sweetie?" Penny said quietly

Sheldon just nodded not trusting himself to be able to speak.

"Sweetie, first of all I want to tell you that it means a lot to me for you to finally tell me what has been going on in the beautiful mind of yours. I was and am very hurt it took almost a month to tell me this. I am your best friend and would always want you to come to me if you ever have a problem especially if it involves me." Penny sighed.

She was happy it wasn't anything she had done but Sheldon, Dr. No Emotion had honest to God feelings for her. He wasn't lying to her; she knew the signs of Sheldon's lies. She actually is having her feelings returned, feelings she never thought would ever be returned.

"Sheldon, sweetie those feelings are normal for a person to have. I want you to know that those feelings are returned." Penny said still nervous Sheldon might freak out.

"Sheldon, please say something." Penny said.

Sheldon was just staring at her and could not believe his beautiful blonde fairy returns his feelings! Sheldon can't think of anything to say so he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He walks the short distance to Penny and grabs her face and kisses her. It was a little awkward but Sheldon was adapting to Penny's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny could not believe Dr. Wackadoodle was kissing her! She was nervous and excited all at once. He started to pull away because she wasn't responding then suddenly Penny's Big 'ol 5 brain kicked into gear. She pushes back kissing him firmly then nibbles on his lip causing a growl to escape his throat. She about melted right on that spot by just hearing him growl.

Sheldon slowly started to move away from her lips. She whimpered as she lost contact with his very surprisingly soft lips. Sheldon trying to regain his control over the situation before this went too far. They had so many things to discuss before it became anymore physical. He never wants to hurt her so they have to discuss rules and guidelines and maybe he can get her to sign a relationship agreement.

"Penny, we need to stop." He sighed.

"Sheldon, I don't wanna stop." Penny whined.

"Neither do I Penny, but it is something we must do before it goes any further." Sheldon said trying to control himself.

"Penny I want to go at a pace I can handle and I need to control that pace." He said nervous that Penny wouldn't agree to let go of control.

"Okay Sheldon." Penny said knowing she would agree to pretty much anything Sheldon would say.

"There are some other things I would like to discuss as well as a relationship agreement." Sheldon said nervously.

"Do we really need an agreement, Moonpie?" She said.

"Yes Penny we do need one." He said firmly.

"Okay, I will look at it but only if I get a say in it." Penny said crossing her arms.

"Of course you can have your say in it or it would not be a relationship agreement. I should go and make the first draft of the agreement. Do you think we can go over it during laundry night?" Sheldon said walking to the door.

"Of course, I look forward to it sweetie. See you tomorrow night then." She said walking him to the door.

She stopped him before he could leave to give his a quick kiss. She barely brushed his lips and he had her against the wall, nibbling on her lips and his hands roaming against her back. Sheldon was losing focus and was losing his control. He had to force himself to stop or this would be over before he knew it and would ruin everything he planned.

He gently moved back from her and calmed his breathing. Penny looked disheveled but very aroused. His lips were swollen and tender from the force he kissed her with. Trying to regain composure Sheldon smoothed out his hair and his clothes before turning to the door and whispering a quick goodbye before escaping that vixen's apartment.

Sheldon spent most of Friday night and Saturday day writing up the relationship agreement between Penny and him. He wanted to make sure that Penny was protected but he still had the control in the relationship. At a little before 8 pm Sheldon printed the first draft and was gathering his laundry for laundry night. He was wondering if Penny would still come for their weekly laundry sessions.

Penny was flying up the stairs at 8pm trying to get to her apartment to throw all her laundry in her basket and still have time for a shower. She ran into the bathroom turning on her shower as she threw her clothes everywhere knowing if Sheldon saw her now he would be cringing at the chaos in her bathroom. She giggled a little knowing that it would make Sheldon twitch.

Penny ran down the stairs with her basket in her hands. Excited about what Sheldon was going to tell her. At 8:20pm she turned the corner into the laundry room and it was like nothing ever changed. Sheldon was still doing his laundry in his exact order. He turned to see Penny whirling in disarray with her basket almost emptying on the floor.

"Good evening Penny." Sheldon said. He was still nervous over the agreement he had typed up for Penny and himself. He was more nervous of the fight Penny was going to give him over the agreement. He needed this agreement but he also needed Penny, so he may have to compromise something to make everyone happy.

"Hi sweetie." Penny said lively. She shoved her laundry all together into one washer. She didn't have the luxury to separate her darks from her lights. This way her clothes got cleaned and that's all she cared about.

"So Penny since you have so atrociously started your laundry I think this gives us the appropriate time to discuss the Relationship Agreement that I have written. I understand you may have some revisions but there are some clauses that I will not budge on." He said holding the agreement tightly.

"Okay sweetie, let me see that agreement." Penny said walking over to him.

She grabbed the agreement out of his hands and started to read it as she walked over to the washer. She jumped up onto the washer to sit and read it. She first saw that she was going to be responsible for driving Sheldon to work, comic book store and to go grocery shopping.

She continued reading noticing there was a clause that stated that when Sheldon would go grocery shopping he intended to purchase her groceries so she would always be prepared if he were to come over and stay. It was very sweet, Penny thought because it was an unselfish thing to do veil like a selfish request.

"Sheldon, while it is very sweet that you would like to buy my groceries but I can purchase them myself." She said.

"Penny, while I know you can purchase your own groceries, if I am to spend any amount of time over at your apartment I would like the comfort of knowing I have things to my standards that I can enjoy." Sheldon said firmly.

"Hmmm. Maybe we will come back to that one." Penny sighed.

She continued to read through the agreement and got to the part of physical relationship. She noticed that it was marked as non-negotiable part of the agreement. She was really nervous now because it meant all that was in here could make or break this relationship before they even started. She took a deep breath and started reading.

"Clause 1: Sheldon will be the dominate one in the physical relationship. He will initiate all sexual encounters. Knowing Penny is a "Big 'ol Five" Sheldon does understand there will be a learning curve and will administer strikes and punishment for breaking the clause as he sees fit."

"Clause 2: Penny has the right to refuse any physical contact at any time. All she needs to do is tell Sheldon and he will halt any contact that makes Penny uncomfortable."

"Clause 3: Fantasies can be discussed and agreed by both parties beforehand."

"Clause 4: Sheldon will have Penny's best interest in all things and at all times."

Penny finally got through the physical relation part of it. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. She giggled when she saw Sheldon put in there that she was a Big 'ol Five. It seemed that he wanted to say something but didn't want to scare her.

The rest of the agreement was sleeping over at each other's apartments, cleaning her apartment, and date nights. It wasn't as bad as she thought it could have been. She knows Sheldon and he could have made this a whole book but he simplified it for her.

"Okay, I am finished. There are only a few things that I do not like. I don't want to schedule my date nights. If we feel like going out or I want to do something special for you, I do not want to have to schedule it." Penny said.

"Penn…" Sheldon tried to say

"Non-Negotiable." Penny said.

"The cleaning thing I will try on but there are no guaranties because I work standing for at least 8 hours a day and if I have a bad day I may not feel up to cleaning my apartment. Also my cleaning will never be up to your standards even if I clean every day. But I will try to improve it for you and you only." She said with a smile.

"And now to the groceries I know you want stuff for when you are over. I will allow you to purchase the things you will need and nothing more. I am capable of purchasing my own groceries and I would feel bad if you bought any of my groceries. Okay I am done. " She sighed.

Sheldon walked over to his washers and started moving stuff over to the dryers. He was surprised that she hasn't even mentioned anything about the physical relationship clauses. This was the part he was most nervous about. He was sure she would demand changes because he kept thinking she wasn't going to return his feelings despite her saying so.

"And no I am not going to argue over the physical relationship clauses, though it does feel like you wanted to say more but we will discuss that when we get to that." Penny said as she winked at him.

"How?" Sheldon wondered out loud.

"I know my Moonpie!" She smiled.

Penny finished her laundry by just tossing it into her basket. Sheldon was starting to fold his clothes. Penny noticed everything was in order and in its place, just like Sheldon. She smiled and sat on the table next to Sheldon.

"So Sheldon, when are you going to make the changes to the agreement so we can sign it and get onto the good stuff?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Penny, must you be so brash?" Sheldon said with a little smirk.

Penny giggled at that he thought she was being impatient when he could barely control himself when she got near him.

"What is so funny?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh just thinking about the time you were so "brash" that you had me pinned up against the wall when I went to say goodbye." Penny snorted.

Sheldon blushed but walked over to Penny putting him between her legs.

"Keep on giggling my blonde little fairy but I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did. I do after all have an eidetic memory and I do remember everything." Sheldon said with his hidden Texas drawl coming out on the last word. This usually only came out when he was upset or angry but apparently it came out when he was aroused.

Penny was rendered speechless with a very flirty Sheldon, a side of him she has never seen. She expected him to blush and stutter out some facts about her but he didn't. Her breathing was becoming a little erratic because Sheldon hadn't moved from his spot between her legs. He was actually getting closer.

"Do you want me to show you all that I remember, Penny?" Sheldon said running his hand along her arm.

He gently cupped her face bring her lips up to his. This was different than the other urgent kisses they shared. This was gentle, warm, and made their stomachs do summersaults. Penny wrapped her hands around Sheldon's neck and pulled him closer. She enclosed her legs around him and whimpered. She felt him growing hard and suddenly she wanted nothing more to take control but as she was running her hands underneath his shirts, Sheldon pulled away and stepped away from her.

"Penny as much as I want to have coitus… I mean sex. I will be in control of all aspects of it. Not to mention the laundry room is not the place we should consummate our relationship." Sheldon breathed out.

"I understand Sheldon. I am sorry I got carried away, you tend to do that to me." Penny weakly smiled, embarrassed by overwhelming Sheldon. Not to mention she hadn't even signed the agreement yet and she already broke the physical relationship clauses. She hopes her punishment won't be too horrible.

"Let's get our laundry upstairs and I will rewrite the agreement with the changes and we can sign it." He said.

"Woohoo!" Penny squealed

They walked up the four flights of stairs side by side not saying anything. They both were nervous and excited for their new adventure together as a couple. They were comfortable with each other and the silence. They walked into their respective apartments to put away their laundry.

Penny just dropped her basket and went to the bathroom to freshen up and to give Sheldon time to put his clothes away. She waited ten minutes and walked across the hall over to the boy's apartment. She let herself in and sat in her spot on the couch which happened to be right next to Sheldon's spot.

Sheldon was in his room finishing putting his clothes away when he heard Penny come in. He finished and walked down the hall into the living room. He was taken aback by the sight in front of him; Penny just sitting there with no care in the world, not trying to impress anyone. Sheldon thought he had never seen her look more beautiful than right now.

Penny was just sitting and humming along to a song stuck in her head while she waited for Sheldon to come out of his room. She looked down the hallway towards his room to see him standing there just staring at her. It looked like Sheldon was awe struck. He had never looked at her like this; it was like he was consuming her with his eyes.

"Hi sweetie." Penny said nervously.

"Ummm honey, are you okay?" Penny said getting up from the couch breaking his trance.

"Of course I am fine. I was just thinking." Sheldon said dismissing her concerns.

"I will make the revisions to the relationship agreement right now and then we can sign it." He said.

He sat at his desk pulling up his document to make the necessary changes. It only took 15 minutes for Sheldon to make the changes. While he was making the changes Penny was watching some reality show that she was only half paying attention to.

Sheldon walked over to his spot and sat down next to his Penny. He had already signed it the minute it printed and he handed it to Penny to look over. He was hoping she would sign it so she would officially be his blonde fairy. She just finished reading the changes and looked for a pen to sign it with.

Sheldon was nervous that she wasn't signing it because she set it down and got up from the couch. She walked over to his desk and found the pen he used to sign his name to the agreement. She grabbed the pen and started walking back to the couch. She noticed that Sheldon let go a breath he seemed to be holding.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to sign the agreement?" She asked.

"I thought nothing of the sort." Sheldon said with a tic.

"Sheldon, now we know you are incapable of lying." She giggled.

"Well if I were to be truthful then yes I did think for a moment that you were not going to sign it." Sheldon sighed.

"Sheldon, trust me when I say this; I would never lead you on, ever." She whispered.

He just sat there staring at her like he was deciding on what to do or say next to break the uncomfortable silence so Penny decided to break it.

"So what now?" She said.

"Well we could watch Star Trek." He smiled

"Or… We could have some fun." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

She straddled him and he stilled beneath her. He grabbed ahold of her hands and flipped their positions and he was on top of her. He held her wrists above her head and started to kiss her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Silly Penny. I will have control… over… everything."

She shivered at how he was speaking to her while holding her down. Normally this would make Penny mad that she was being held down but the way Sheldon did it, it did not make her scared but made her feel safe in his hands. She was absolutely turned on with barely a kiss on the neck and Sheldon on top of her.

"As much as I would like to continue this romp on the couch, this couch isn't ideal for someone my height." Sheldon said out of breath as he sat up straightening his clothes.

"As a true gentleman I would also like to take you out on an official date before we did anything physical."

"I guess you are right but I am letting you know right now, please don't keep me waiting too long." She said.

"When were you thinking date night would be?" She said excitedly.

"Well it is Saturday night and we both work Monday morning, how about this next Thursday? Seeing that it is anything can happen Thursday." He said.

"Of course. The guys will already have their plans solidified so we are on our own." Penny said.

"Okay, be ready at 7pm sharp." Sheldon said as he turned on the TV to a rerun of Star Trek.

They sat on the couch watching the show in comfortable silence for a couple of hours until Penny was tired enough she started to fall asleep on Sheldon's shoulder. He shook her to wake her and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Penny, as much as I would love to sit here with you asleep on my shoulder but I need my bed to get sufficient REM cycle." He said.

She went to get up and Sheldon helped her up, staring at her intensely.

"Thanks moon pie, good night Sheldon. " Penny said as she grabbed the door knob.

He grabbed her and kissed her forcibly but short.

"How I wish I could kiss you all the time. " Sheldon breathed out.

"And only Meemaw can call me that." He whispered in her ear as he opened the door.

She shivered as he whispered that to her and walked over to her apartment. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder to get one last look at the guy who she never thought would ever light her feelings afire like this.

The next five days went by quickly. Penny and Sheldon barely saw each other with their work schedules being the opposite of each other. When they did see each other it was a few stolen kisses and when in front of the group it was a touch or caress here and there. The gang didn't notice anything different but Leonard knew something was up when he saw his roommate pacing the floor in front of his desk just before he was about to leave for his long awaited "Anything can happen Thursday" night out with the guys.

"Hey Sheldon, are you okay?" Leonard said getting no response from Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon! Are you okay?" Leonard yelled finally gaining his roommates attention.

"Of course Leonard why would you think that I am not?" Sheldon said with a tic.

"Because Sheldon you have been pacing in front of your desk for the last 10 minutes muttering underneath your breath. Is there something you want to talk about?" Leonard said kindly.

"Oh, well I did not notice the time. If you must know Leonard I have a date tonight with Penny and I am experience heart palpitations and sweaty palms so I must be getting sick and should cancel my date with Penny." Sheldon said.

"You have a date with Penny? Wow I didn't know what became of the discussion between you and Penny. You are not going to cancel it is almost 7pm and you aren't getting sick. You are just nervous which is understandable. Just suck it up and take our beautiful neighbor out on your first official date." Leonard said as Howard and Raj walked in.

"Hey lets go hit the bar and scope out some hotties." Howard said.

"Dude you are married! Plus this night is for Leonard and I to find some hot chicks." Raj said to his best friend.

"Okay, let's go." Leonard said.

"Have a good date night Sheldon." Leonard yelled to his roommate knowing the other two would hear this and ask questions.

"WHAT? SHELDON? DATE NIGHT?" Both Howard and Raj yelled.

"Yep. The Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Mr. Homo Novus has a date with none other than Penny." Leonard said glad to finally say something after all that he has learned recently about Sheldon.

"Seriously? No bazinga?" Raj said.

"No bazinga. I saw Sheldon pacing in front of his desk for 10 minutes because he was nervous and thought he was getting sick and should cancel the date. I talked him out of it of course." Leonard said proud of not letting Sheldon mess this up.

Leonard thought about when Sheldon and he had the conversation last week. "Leonard was shocked that Sheldon had feelings for Penny and he had a momentary ting of jealously but it was quickly replaced when he realized that Sheldon trusted him to let him know. He wanted to see Penny and Sheldon make this work. They were complete opposites but that is what made them perfect for each other. "

Leonard sighed and shook his head as he continued down the stairs to leave.

Sheldon was worried and nervous; according to Leonard; that Penny wasn't going to show even though she said she would. He chalked it up to his relentless teasing he received growing up and the numerous bullies that had told him no women would ever be attracted to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sheldon went to answer it.

"Hello Penny, my do you look breath taking tonight." He said seeing her black A line dress.

"Thank you Sheldon. You look so handsome." Penny said instead of saying that she wanted to grab him by his tie and say to hell with the date.

"Penny as it is customary I was going to come to your door to pick you up for our date. Why are you here early?" Sheldon said.

"Sweetie its 7:10pm, I was getting a little worried that you weren't going to show and I thought maybe I was supposed to come over here." Penny said with a hint of worry in her voice that Sheldon picked up on.

"Oh dear we're late! Let's go Penny." Sheldon's need for schedules finally kicked in.

"Okay Sheldon." Penny smiled.

Sheldon offered her his arm and they walked down the four flights of stairs before Penny asked where they were headed.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"Well normally we have pizza on Thursdays but to honor "Anything can happen Thursdays" I would like to propose we go to an Italian restaurant. I have researched them and have chosen Gale's as they meet my strict criteria." Sheldon said.

"Of course sweetie." Penny said getting into her car and drove to Gale's.

As they were sat down at their table there was a nervous quite that fell over the table. They looked over the menu and they ordered their drinks. Penny got a glass of white wine and Sheldon got a diet coke.

"So… sweetie. How is work going?" Penny said trying to break the silence.

"Like always, I am making get strides in proving string theory and changing the world as we know it." Sheldon said.

They ordered their food. Penny ordered the Chicken Piccata and Sheldon ordered the Spaghetti Marinara even though it didn't have the cut up hot dogs in it. While waiting for their food they discussed the latest Star Trek movie. Right as their food arrived Sheldon was discussing how still Leonard Nimoy was still and always be his favorite Spock.

"Penny it is clear who the better Spock is and that is Leonard Nimoy. Although Zachary Quinto did his best that a simple mind of the likes him could do." Sheldon said with conviction.

Their waitress interrupting the heated discussion by setting the food down in front of them. They both jumped at the noise of the plates being set in front of them. The discussion was stopped for now as they dug into their food.

They finished their dinner and decided to walk around to work off some of their dinner. This was a little more comfortable but Penny could tell Sheldon was nervous again. Suddenly Penny felt Sheldon grab her hand and grip it tight. She sighed knowing that he actually wanted to hold her hand.

"This night was wonderful Sheldon, thank you." Penny smiled.

"I agree Penny but tonight isn't over. We should head to the car and head back to the apartment, I have something else planned." Sheldon said.

"Okay, let's go!" She said excitedly.

Once they got home and to Sheldon's apartment, he went in and grabbed a blanket and walked out grabbing Penny's hand.

"Come on Penny follow me." Sheldon said.

"Okay, where are we going?" She said.

"You will see." He smiled.

He led her up to the roof and laid out the blanket. He took her hand and led her to her seat. Sheldon sat down next to her.

"Wow Sheldon, this is…" Penny was taken back at this romantic gesture from Sheldon.

"It's just perfect." She sighed.

"Good, I would settle for nothing less." He said.

They sat next to each other in silence watching the stars. Penny leaned over on to Sheldon's shoulder. She looked up at him watching the stars and saw them reflect in his gorgeous blue eyes wondering what was going on in his beautiful genius mind of his. Right as she thought that he looked down at her and smiled.

He leaned towards her and took her face into his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The sparks that flew off of this kiss could light fireworks to light the sky. The kiss became urgent and Sheldon pushed Penny on her back and suddenly he was on top of her. This shocked Penny to her core that Sheldon was taking this much control.

He broke the kiss and looked at his beautiful Penny beneath him. He was having an internal argument with his brain and his testosterone need to overwhelm her. He tried steadying his breathing but then Penny arched into brushing against his crotch igniting his need to control her.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back down. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck and nibbled on her ear. This incited a moan from Penny's throat and a shiver down Sheldon's spine.

He whispered in her ear, "We probably should move this to a more comfortable position."

"Okay." She sighed only able to get out one word.

They walked hand in hand down the stairs to Sheldon's apartment. They made it to his door before he pinned her to the door kissing her powerfully. Unbeknownst to either of them stood three very shocked friends seeing the scene unfold before them.

"I think we should leave." Raj whispered.

"Why? We have a free show with the man we thought to be a robot and a hot blonde." Howard said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Move down the stairs now!" Leonard vehemently whispered pushing down his two other friends before anything more heated happened.

The other two still lost in their kiss never even knew they were caught by their friends. Sheldon pulled away from Penny and unlocked the door. They walked through but didn't make it far before there was a frenzy of arms grabbing at each other and pulling their clothing.

They started to walk down the hallway towards Sheldon's bedroom. He opened the door and pushed Penny through the doorway and slammed the door shut. She sat down on his bed and tried catching her breath. Sheldon walked towards her like a lion stalking his prey.

He grabbed the end of her dress and started to pull it up over her head. He sighed when he saw her there on his bed in only a matching red bra and thong. Her golden skin made the red pop out and her green eyes glow.

He grabbed her face and looked at her in the eyes and said, "I am not prepare to go all the way but I will make it worth your while if you do as I say and nothing more."

"Okay." She simply replied.

"Do not take control over the situation, I want to please you and I want to do it my way." He whispered.

Penny just nodded her head and shivered.

"I will let you know what you can and cannot do. You can only do it if I say so. Understand?" He said firmly.

"Yes, I understand." She said.

He grabbed her and told her to lie down and not to move until he said so. He grabbed her legs and started taking off her high heels. He placed a kiss on her calf and slowly moved up to her thigh. Penny whimpered as he dragged his long fingers along the inside of her thigh. He was inspecting every inch of her body and it was instantly engrained into his mind.

He looked up at Penny noticing her eyes glazed with lust. He told her to place her hands underneath her head and not move them. He also told her to close her eyes and keep them closed. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips then moved to the top of her breast that were billowing over her bra. He gently grabbed her breasts like he was trying to not break her. He kissed her taut stomach while massaging her breasts.

He grabbed the edge of her thong and rubbed his fingers along the top of her mound. He started to pull her thong down her legs. He had to remind himself to breathe when he took in her in all her glory. Sheldon gently nudged her legs apart to see her folds glistening with arousal. He started with his hands traveling up her legs to get to her core. He softly rubbed the top of her mound making Penny squirm and release her hands to grab him.

"Penny put your hands back underneath your head." Sheldon said with a twang and authority.

This only made Penny even more aroused than ever and wanting to get to her sweet release. Sheldon watched her put her hands back whimpering as she did this. He started is travel towards her core. He started to drag his finger over the top over her folds and he was rewarded with a moan. He kissed her inner thigh going towards her core.

He suddenly dipped one of his fingers inside her and she started to quiver with pleasure. He started to work another finger in curling it upwards towards her g spot. He knew she was getting close due to her panting and her arching her back. He slowly brought his mouth towards her clit and darted out his tongue. Hitting her nub made her jump with desire and he pressed a little harder, getting a taste of her.

He started to increase his tempo knowing that it would be any moment that she would get her release. Suddenly her inner walls started to contract against his fingers and she arched her back as she moaned his name.

He removed his fingers and sat up to see her arms still underneath her head and her eyes closed. He was more turned on the ever seeing Penny in this vulnerable state. He stared at her for just a second longer taking in the wonderful sight.

"You can get up and open your eyes my beautiful Penny." Sheldon said laced with arousal.

"You have no idea how hot that was Sheldon. Most the time it's just me doing the work and initiating things. Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Penny said suggestively but still not touching him.

"I have some ideas." Sheldon said.

"Well mister you are going to tell me what to do, it is after all what I agreed to." Penny said.

"You… could…" He said not finishing his thought as Penny grabbed his tie.

"I have wanted to grab you by this tie all night." She provocatively said.

"Penny, help me take off my pants." Sheldon pleaded.

She grabs his belt and tears it off, and then starts with the buttons. As she is doing this Sheldon is removing his tie and starts working on the buttons of his shirt. Sheldon removes his shirt and sets it aside just as Penny kneels in front of him to pull off his pants. If he wasn't already turn on this only made it worse. She grabbed his pants and pulled them off as Sheldon stepped out of them.

Sheldon stood in front of Penny in just his flash briefs. Penny smile briefly at his underwear because they were truly Sheldon but her thoughts were distracted by his harden member straining against the underwear. Suddenly Penny was really nervous at seeing him naked but from what she could see was Sheldon was blessed in many ways.

She grabbed at his waistband and peaked into his underwear. She was shocked to see how large he was without the underwear straining him. She shook herself and pulled his underwear off and sighed. She nudged his hips to tell Sheldon to sit down. She looked up at Sheldon and saw he was fire engine red and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Sheldon, look at me." She said as she stood up and grabbed his face.

He slowly opened his eyes and tried to not look like he was terrified. This was the first time Sheldon had ever been nude in front of anyone other than medical professionals and his mother when he was a child. He was going over everything the bullies told him were his faults and letting years of insecurities mount in front of a beautiful woman.

"Sheldon, please listen to me when I say this, you are absolutely beautiful and have nothing to be ashamed about." Penny said as she kissed him trying to convey the truth of her message in it.

He couldn't say anything so he just sat down like she wanted. She grabbed his arms and rubbed them to reassure him. She started to part his legs and set in between them. She kissed his chest and rubbed her hands over his stomach. Penny loved how his pale skin looked against her tan skin. She worked her way down right to her goal. She looked up one more time and locked eyes with him. His eyes were on fire, so blue and beautiful. She smiled and looked down at his now extremely harden member. She grabbed him and it released a gasp from Sheldon's lips.

She placed her lips on his tip and gave him a quick kiss then she engulfed his head twirling her tongue around his head. He was gasping for air and trying with all his might to not thrust up. As he thought he could take any more Penny dove down all the way to the base and his hands locked onto her head weaving his fingers through her golden locks. Penny increased her speed and added her hand knowing it would be soon. Unexpectedly Sheldon moaned out Penny's name and grabbed her head forcefully to hold it still.

Penny got up with help from Sheldon. Sheldon was completely sated and exhausted. He laid down on his bed pulling Penny with him. They were quiet and snuggling, not long after that they fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry how long this took me to write but I am a chef and life can get into the way of my writing. This chapter is shorter than the last but I do like how it came out. **

**I do not own Big Bang or any of the characters. **

Sheldon was the first to wake from sleep. He wasn't in his normal Dracula like position and Penny was next to him slightly snoring away. He looked over at the clock to see it was 5:30am and he decided to not move just in case if it were to wake her up. He started to go over the events of their date and a warm feeling started to spread throughout his body. Something had changed Sheldon not only wanted to dominate Penny but he wanted her to love him and be with him for the rest of his life.

He started to get a little nervous about how Penny would react to this. Of course he isn't going to tell her right away but if she asks him how he feels about her he cannot lie, Penny of all people would know he was lying. He starts to hyperventilate and he tries to calm himself before waking Penny.

He slowly removes himself from his bed trying not to wake her. He stops and looks down at the sleeping Penny. His girlfriend, wow he can actually say that this beautiful girl sleeping in his bed is his girlfriend. He knows he shouldn't be nervous but he knows Penny kind of runs from "L" word. Hopefully he can keep this to himself until he is sure she is ready.

Penny slowly woke up to the sun shining in from the wrong direction then she remembered that she was in Sheldon's bed. She smiled warmly at the flood of memories of their first date and then the blush rose to her cheeks when she remembered the ending of the night.

She got up slowly and grabbed a shirt of Sheldon's and his robe, pulling it on as she left his room. She heard Leonard and Sheldon discussing some of Leonard's current theories he is testing. She walked into the kitchen and the men fell silent. She giggled a hello and walked over to Sheldon, sitting next to him. Leonard went to his room quickly to finish getting ready for work before it got anymore awkward.

Penny was nervous how Sheldon was going to react the morning after what they did the night before. She smiled as bright as she could with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at Sheldon. He looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk on his face.

"Good Morning, Penny." Sheldon said as he grabbed mid-grade fiber cereal pouring the exact amount into his bowl.

"Good Morning, sweetie." Penny smiled. She thought he was acting pretty normal, well Sheldon normal as he measured the milk for his cereal to his exact requirements.

"Is that my shirt you are wearing?" Sheldon said with a smirk.

Penny just giggled and radiantly smiled at him as he bent down and gave her a small peck on the cheek. They sat in comfortable silence as Sheldon finished his breakfast. Penny got up and walked over to Sheldon.

"I better get back over to my apartment and get ready." Penny sighed not wanting to go yet.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." Sheldon said.

"This goes without saying but I had the most wonderful evening with you Penny. I hope to have another date with you." He said.

"Of course Sheldon. Last night was wonderful! Just tell me when you would like the next date night to be so I can make sure I have the night off." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I will return the robe once I get dressed and I will wash your shirt on laundry night to give back to you." She said nervously.

"Of course you will but keep the shirt, it looks much better on you than it ever did on me." Sheldon said admiring her in his shirt. He loved the way it hung on her and accentuated her body.

"Really? This is your favorite flash shirt." She said excited that she was getting his favorite shirt.

"Of course Penny, I wouldn't have said it if I did not mean what I said." He dismissed her concern.

He got up to walk her to the door. As they reached the door both were nervous about the goodbye. He gently grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him. He reached with his other hand to pull her face towards him. He met her halfway and the gentle kiss he was planning was thrown out the window. His lips were searing to hers with passion that he couldn't believe he had.

Penny was getting weak in the knees from just one kiss. She never thought her Wackadoodle would evoke these kinds of feelings in her. She started to gently nibble on his lip extracting a growl out of Sheldon. Penny about fell to the floor when she heard this come out of Sheldon, she never thought she would hear that kind of sound out of him.

He started backing her up against the door slightly lifting her up and Penny moaned in response. He moved his lips to her neck slowly working his way to her collarbone. He was hitting every sensitive spot on Penny's neck. He was working his hand up her/his shirt when heard Leonard clear his throat.

He slowly let Penny down and smoothed her shirt. He was burning red with embarrassment by being caught by Leonard.

"Ummm, Sheldon we need to get going to work. We have 5 minutes before we have to leave." Leonard said to Sheldon's back.

"Bye Sheldon." Penny squeaked out as she left in a flash.

"Of course Leonard." Sheldon said as he practically ran to his room.

Penny was running her bath water to relax before the lunch shift at the Cheesecake Factory. She was thinking about the changes that have happened recently in her love life as she soaked her body. She never thought that she would be in a real life relationship with Sheldon. It isn't because she didn't know her feelings but more so she never thought those feelings would ever be returned. She thought that if her life never changed from how it was now she would be happy forever.

She got out of the tub when she was all wrinkly and the water was cold. She shivered as she dried off and got dressed for work. She rushed out of her apartment glancing at Sheldon's apartment smiling.

Sheldon was sitting with the others at their normal table for lunch. He had zoned out their mindless chit chat and had not noticed they were talking about Penny and his romp against the door this morning that Leonard walked in.

"Seriously! Sheldon Cooper had his hand up her shirt." Howard yelled.

"Keep it down Howard!" Leonard whispered.

"Penny was really wearing his Flash shirt?" Raj said still stuck on the fact that she had got away with wearing Sheldon's shirt.

Hearing Penny's name Sheldon snapped out of his thoughts of quantum gravity.

"Why are we discussing Penny?" Sheldon said dismissively.

"Seriously, this is all you can say!? You have a romp with Penny and that's all you can say?" Howard practically screamed.

"Penny and I's relationship is no one's business but ours." Sheldon said.

"I still can't believe Sheldon is getting it on with Penny. Seriously thought I would have a chance over him! The things I could imagine doing with her." Howard said.

"That is a strike Howard. That makes 3." Sheldon said getting up leaving the table.

"Seriously dude, you are married." Raj said shaking his head.

"What? I wouldn't act on it plus Bernie is more than enough woman for me." Howard said defensively.

"Wait! Did he say three strikes! I have to take the class again!" Howard whined.

"Seriously Howard you are lucky that you didn't get banished." Leonard said.

Penny was trudging up the four flights of stairs after a long lunch rush. She made more in tips than she did most dinner nights she worked. She was positively glowing all day and her customers noticed. She was tired but excited to see Sheldon after a long day.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot watching some rerun of Star Trek he had seen numerous times. He heard Penny coming up the stairs and his heart began to beat like it was coming out of his chest. He cannot remember being this excited over something that wasn't science related but Penny was something else. She made an effort with him and didn't tease him like the others did. Slowly the door opened and there stood his blonde fairy smiling at him.

"Hey Sheldon! I wanted to come over and say hi before I went to freshen up." Penny said nervously as she walked over to where he was sitting. She sat next to him in her "unofficial" spot to the right of him.

"Hello Penny. I assume your day was as satisfactory as mine was." Sheldon said.

"Of course it was Moonpie. I had a good night and today I made more in tips than I have ever made even during a dinner rush!" She said excitedly.

Sheldon leaned closer to her taking in her scent. It was vanilla cheesecake, green apple, and only what he could describe as "penny". He was near her neck just below her ear when he placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Penny… Only Meemaw can call me that." Sheldon said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Moonpie! Moonpie! Moonpie!" Penny said over and over as she giggled.

Sheldon surprised Penny by starting to tickle her to get her to stop calling him Moonpie. He was using his long frame to his advantage as he tickled her. She slowly was lying back on the couch, trying to get away from his tickle attack.

Suddenly he was on top of her and bringing his lips to hers. He started to nibble on her bottom lip. Penny moaned in response as she went to run her hands under his shirts. Sheldon grabbed her wrists and put them above her. He brought his mouth to her neck and bit down gently, Penny arched her hips in response. Sheldon was trying to gather his strength and control so that he wouldn't rip her clothes off right now. He sat up pulling Penny up with him and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Penny. Silly sweet Penny; I will have control over anything to do with our sex life." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"I also think we should consider that Leonard will be here with our food as well as the others will be here shortly. So unless you are into voyeurism we should stop before it goes any further." He said.

"Voyeurism? Sheldon!" She said swatting his arm.

"Voyeurism is the act in which…" Sheldon started his lecture before Penny interrupted.

"I know what voyeurism is. I just didn't know that was even on your list of things to know." She said.

"Well Penny once I started to have these… feelings towards you I needed to research what it was and what kind of sexual experience I would like. Voyeurism is not one I wish to ever participate in. You are mine and I do not like the idea of others watching or walking in on us." Sheldon said.

"So out of curiosity what kind of sexual category do you fall in?" Penny giggled knowing what he was going to answer.

"I will control everything." Sheldon repeated.

"So what kind of control do you want Moonpie?" She taunted.

"Penny…" Sheldon warned.

"Come on Sheldon; tell me what you want to do to me."

"First off I need to figure out what your punishment should be for not following the rules. Second I will dominate you, control your release and make you whimper for more." Sheldon said with all the confidence he could muster.

Penny was speechless and her center was on fire at the way he was talking to her. All she wanted to do was drag him to his bedroom and let him have his way with her. But unfortunately the door opened and the gang filed in with Leonard bringing in the food.

Her face was a rosy color and she was trying to calm her breathing. Sheldon just had this smug look on his face. She really needed to find some release so she decided after dinner she would go to her apartment and have some personal time. Sheldon knew Penny was thinking something but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He decided that he would go over to her apartment to ask her later on.

"Hey stud! Get lucky yet? Ughhhh…" Howard said as Bernadette elbowed her husband for his crude question.

"Howard, I must remind you that you already have 3 strikes do we want to make it banishment as well?" Sheldon dismissed.

"Hey I am just teasing you buddy." Howard said.

"Anyway, like I stated before Penny and I's personal business is ours and only ours." Sheldon stated.

"Ooo someone is testy. Someone isn't getting any." Howard snickered to Raj.

"Dude, leave him alone." Raj whispered to Howard.

Leonard handed out everyone's food. They turned on the new Star Trek movie and ate in silence. They all loved different parts of the movie. The boys loved the nods to the original movies and show. The girls loved the eye candy of Chris Pine and Zachery Quinto. The movie finished and everyone was leaving to go home.

Penny left as the others left because there wasn't much more she could take before she burst at the seams. She gave Sheldon a quick kiss on the cheek and was out of his apartment and into hers in a blink that would make The Flash proud.

Sheldon thought it was weird that Penny practically ran to her apartment. She was wriggling the whole movie. He decided to give it five minutes and then he was going to go over there to see what was going. He was wondering what got into Penny tonight.

He walked over there and knocked his knock. He gave it a couple minutes and went back into his apartment and grabbed his spare key. He unlocked her door and walked in to see the living room dark. He hesitated thinking she may have just been tired and went to bed early. He was turning to leave when he heard her moan. He slowly made his way to her room and the moaning got louder and more frequent. He slowly opened the door and nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Penny naked on the bed. She was working herself over with her fingers and whimpering. She started to look frustrated and not being able to get to her goal.

Sheldon cleared his throat to get Penny's attention. She squeaked at getting caught and scrambled to cover herself when she felt the tug on her legs. Sheldon had her legs pinned down and he threw the blanket to the floor, only dwelling on it for a second whether he should fold it or not. He decided that could be handled later.

"Penny, Penny, Penny… What did I tell you?" Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Ummm…" Penny said trying to form a coherent thought.

"I will control your pleasure and you will only cum when I say so." Sheldon drawled out knowing it did something to Penny any time he let his Texas out.

"Oh God Sheldon. Please touch me." Penny cried.

"I think we should start with your punishment." Sheldon said as he grabbed her legs.

He started kissing her calf working his way up her legs. He got so close to her center that she could feel his hot breath on her making her cry out for more. He moved back down her other leg kissing and nibbling on her leg. He worked his way across her stomach making sure he kissed every part of her.

Penny wiggled hoping to get some relief but nothing came of it because Sheldon was just out of her reach. Her whole body felt on fire from his kisses. She was so horny almost to the point of pain. Sheldon had been torturing her for now going on 20 minutes.

"Penny, now that was your punishment. Do you think you can follow my rules or shall I continue our lesson?" Sheldon said sternly.

"Oh my God, I will listen I promise but please touch me. Please Sheldon?" Penny begged.

"You will call me Dr. Cooper." He said.

"Okay Dr. Cooper." Penny huskily said.

"Good. Now put your hands behind your head. Don't move or touch yourself." Sheldon demanded.

Penny followed his orders to a t. She didn't want to do anything to delay her release. Her body was humming with anticipation for the things he was going to do to her. Sheldon slowly started back down her body. Caressing her breasts and bringing his mouth to her nipples. She whimpered and he sucked harder in response.

He dragged his fingers along her inner thigh to her core. He could feel the heat coming off of her. He teased her clit before slowly inserting one finger. He was going to make this worth it. He curled his finger slowly upwards to hit her magic spot that he remembers oh so well. He heard Penny intake a breath as he did this.

He smiled as he brought his mouth down to nibble on her nub. He felt her panting and wiggling with pressure. He added another digit to his ministrations and he received a purr that made him whimper as his harden member pressed against his slacks.

"Oh Sheldon." Penny whimpered.

Sheldon stopped his fingers and looked up at her and smirked.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Sheldon commanded.

"Doctor Cooper." Penny said shyly.

"Please, I am sorry Doctor Cooper." Penny exaggerated the doctor part hoping he would continue to move his wonderful fingers.

"Get off the bed Penny." Sheldon said.

Penny jumped up knowing she would do anything for him right now. Sheldon sat on the bed after he slipped off his shoes and socks. Penny was just standing there waiting for her next order.

"Get on your knees…. Please?" Sheldon said adding the please to not sound like a jerk. He was a little unsure of himself till he heard her knees hit the ground.

Penny instantly dropped down to her knees in front of him, looking him in his incredibly blue eyes. She loved his eyes; that is where all his emotions came through. She could see that he was turned on more than she had ever seen. She waited for him to say something even though her hands were itching to touch him.

"Unbutton my pants." He said.

Penny worked quicker than she had ever done. Sheldon lifted his hips up enough for Penny to take his pants and briefs off. Penny didn't even notice what type of briefs he was wearing this time. Her eyes were hooded with arousal.

His manhood stood up proudly in front of Penny. She knew she couldn't touch him because he hadn't said she could. She couldn't believe that just with a couple commands Sheldon had her more turned on then she had ever been. Normally she just went with the flow and taking the lead but this was something else. A whole different ball game and she loved it.

"Penny, put your mouth on me." Sheldon instructed.

She slowly put her mouth on his tip. She wanted to grab him but she didn't know if she would get in trouble. She slowly worked her way down to his base, getting accustomed to his size. Her hands kept twitching wanting to full on grab him but she resisted hoping he would reward her for listening.

She swirled her tongue on the tip and grazed her teeth across it eliciting a growl out of Sheldon that made Penny almost cum without any touch. Sheldon grabbed her hands and placed them on his member.

"Good my little blonde fairy. You listened and didn't touch. I will make it worth your while as long as you keep listening." Sheldon drawled out.

Penny just nodded her head in agreeing to him. She kept working him over and she started hearing groans and his hand attach to her head. He was speeding her up and letting her know that he was close. He suddenly stopped her at the base of his penis and moaned her name. He released her head and let her sit up.

"Did I do okay, Doctor Cooper?" Penny batted her eyelashes at him.

"Get on the bed now Penelope." Sheldon growled.

Penny jumped on the bed as her core melted at the commanding tone he had. It was different than the know-it-all tone he has for most everyday conversations. She lay on the bed with the pillow behind her head.

"I want to consummate our relationship, is that okay?" Sheldon said nervously because he kept thinking she wouldn't want to go further.

"Of course, sweetie." She said with a reassuring smile.

She was excited that they were finally going to have actual sex. She needed the release so bad it was making her crazy. He inserted his fingers into her core to feel and stretch her in preparation for him. She was so warm and he wanted to get into her so badly he might go mad but this was something that couldn't be rushed. She was whimpering from his fingers in her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Penny just nodded.

"If at any time you want me to stop just tell me." He said.

"Okay Doctor Cooper." She said with arousal dripping from her words.

He slowly hovered over her body positioning himself in between her beautiful tan legs. He rubbed his tip against her fold and felt a jolt run through his body. Penny moaned in response to the rubbing. He slowly pushed in the tip, letting her adjust then he pushed the rest of the way in till he hit the hilt. Both of them moaned at the sensations going through their bodies.

"Penny, I care for you deeply." Sheldon admitted.

"Same here, Moonpie." She said winking at him knowing neither of them are ready for the "l" word confession.

"Also Penelope, same goes for sex. I will control when and how you cum." Sheldon instructed.

"Yes Doctor Cooper." Penny replied.

He started thrusting slowly to get a feel of what Penny liked. He noticed she liked it when he thrust harder. He bent over her grabbing her nipple into his mouth and sucked until Penny moaned. He grabbed the other breast and massaged it and rolled the nipple between his fingers. He grabbed her and lifted her up like she was sitting in his lap. He kissed her with force that their teeth clink together. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned himself.

He started to pick up speed in his thrusts feeling Penny's walls around him constricting. He knew it wouldn't take too much longer till she was ready to blow but he wanted to see if she could delay it.

"Don't cum yet my fairy." He whispered into her ear.

Penny was trying with all her might not to cum but Sheldon was hitting all the right places. So she started to think of a monolog she had to memorize for a play to keep her mind off cuming. She was almost to her breaking point when Sheldon rubbed her clit and whispered cum. She moaned out his name and shook violently. Sheldon thrust a couple more times and joined Penny in moaning.


End file.
